narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 1
Issue 1: The separation 'Chapter 1: 14-16 pgs:' <''Setting: dry and rocky. Northern tip of the naraka region. Kuhaka is trying to slip through the territory with their captives- Tara and her twins, Vichitra and Vishakha''> Some Danava mercenaries intercept kuhaka and his band of warriors. Kuhaka and his men take guard of Tara and the kids, trying to rationalize with the leader of the danava warriors, so they can pass safely through to the naraka region. The Danavas attack nevertheless and a battle starts. One of them attacks vishakha and she is hurt badly. Tara reaches for her and is accidentally stabbed by the warring mercenaries. Vichitra, who was hiding till now goes berserk when he sees the state of his mother and Vishakha. He starts killing indiscriminately, and vishakha who is in deep shock now wants to escape desperately. From that desperation, a pair of wings emerge from her back and she flys away without realizing where she is headed. Confused and raged Vichitra thinks kuhaka is responsible and kills him too, with bare hands. Looking at the raging kid, others run away for fear of their lives. Vichitra walks upto his mother, lying on the ground and tries to wake her up. She does not and he goes into sleep while crying in the lap of his dead mother. 'Chapter 2: 10-12 pgs: ' <''Yama is seen walking in desert with Shani and friend Nandi. They are chasing two dogs''> Yama calls them out (the dogs), telling them that he knows that they are not just dogs. At this, the larger one turns towards him baring his teeth. He transforms into a huge paishchi dog in front of Yama and his team, and charge towards them. After a hard battle, Shani and Nandi are barely able to control the dog. Yama touches him and gets inside his head. He introduces himself to the ruru inside and comes to know that these are Syam and Sabal, son of Sarama. Sabal tells Yama, that the other dog is his brother and that they are victims of Somayagya. Yama is surprised at their intelligence and instead of capturing, he proposes his friendship to them. 'Chapter 3: Remaining pgs: ' <''Yama & team are walking with the dogs>'' Syam smells a large-scale death. Yama says that there is but one who has survived. He tells them to ride in that direction. Shani advises him against it, but Yama persists. When they reach there, they see large scale killing and find that some of them have their heads pulled out of their body. Nandi is aghast at the sight. Yama finds a 7-8 year old dark, small kid sleeping besides the dead body of his mother. In his sleep he keeps taking a name “Visha, Visha !!”. Yama wakes him up and asks him about what had happened. The boy does not remember anything and looks dazed and confused. Yama tries to enter the mind of that child but is visibly shocked after finding something. Without any moments delay, he asks Nandi to carry the Kid to their territory. '' Dushva and Nirrti run towards their father, while varu is looking quizzically at Yama and the 3 additional companions. Varu questions about the kid and Yama looks at Nandi and says "Nandi wanted to adopt this kid. we found him lost in the desert". Yama is seen in private with Nandi. Tells nandi that this kid will play a role in shaping the future and asks nandi to raise the kid. An emotional Nandi gives him the name “Bhura”, because he has light brown eyes- same as his mother’s. ''Vishakha is seen waking up in a luxurious bed. Her clothes look changed. She tries to remember how she got here.